


Dean Get's A Call

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Supernatural Family [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost crying, Anger, Bucket Loads Of Regret, Christmas celebrations, Cluelessness, Dean Get's A Call, Dean Suffering Mentally, F/M, Hitting, Jasmine is a joy, John is not, M/M, Making Pancakes, Mild Abuse, Moving On, Mpreg mentioned, No Man Tears, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Dean Winchester/Castiel Children, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Past Mpreg, Past Relationships, Pregnant Castiel, Regret, Rest Of The Family Is Clueless, Secret Children, a lot of regret, fuck you john, heart to heart, mary is alive, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: At 3 o'clock in the morning, Dean is awoken by the sound of his phone going off.What will he do when on the other end of the line is a woman he hasn't spoken to in fourteen years.And what will his do when she says that he has a child he never knew about.How is he going to explain to the family he built that he's had a bastard child that he and everyone never knew about, and what will be the result when he says he wants to be apart of the child's life.





	1. The Phone, The Phone Is Ringing

Night was the only time when the Hunters got a break and were allowed to put down their guns and relax. 

Most of the time one of them, sometimes both, wouldn’t be able to sleep and they’d stay awake and lay around in their beds. 

This time it happened to be Dean who woke up. His eyes blinked open and he couldn’t figure out why he was awake. His room was dark and the clock next to his head on the nightstand read 3:05. What in the word was possibly waking him up at this hour?

He felt movements and he quickly glanced to see if Cas had woken up, but he appeared to be asleep. Dean was surprised, normally the Angel would be unable to sleep or would wake up at the signs of anything unusual, even if that was Dean rolling over. So to see him still asleep was a miracle itself.

Dean carefully got out of bed and walked out of his room. The sound was coming from the kitchen, he must have left his phone there after last night's dinner. He could recognize his iPhone’s annoying ringtone anywhere. 

On the way to the stairs he paused and peered into a room, his eyes going to the bed in the corner where a small body slept. 

He was asleep; that was good.

Dean continued his way down the stairs and to the kitchen, he spotted his phone on the counter and quickly grabbed it. 

By then it had showed at least three missed calls so this wasn’t the first time the person was calling. 

The number that was phoning wasn’t one he recognized, but seeing as sales people didn’t tend to repeatability call someone and it wasn’t a 1-800 number he guessed it was a Hunter that needed help on a case.

He slid open the phone and brought it up to his ear, “this is Dean” 

“Hi Dean.” 

His eyes widened and his heart rate went up. A voice he hadn’t heard in over a decade was now on the other end of the call. “Cassie? Wh- how?”

“Glad to see you have the same number, I was beginning to think I was calling some random guy.”

Dean shook his head even if the woman wouldn’t have been able to see the gesture. “Why are you calling me? We haven’t seen each other in a good thirteen years.” 

“It’s been fourteen years, but you were pretty close. Look, I know this is strange and unexpected.” She paused mid sentence, the line dead. “There’s something that I have to tell you.” 

Dean swallowed, his eyes looking around the kitchen for something, but really nothing at all. “What is it? Is that racist asshat back or somethin?”

She waited a second, one that drove Dean insane before clearing her throat and answering, “no it’s not that.” 

Dean sighed, his body slacking from his ridge posture. But he wasn’t out of the woods yet and he seemed to remember that too quickly. “Then why did you call me? Is it another ghost? Werewolf? Demon? You gotta tell me.” He was getting desperate now, the whole phone call was off putting and half of him wanted to hang up. 

“No, Dean. It’s not a monster or anything. It’s my daughter…your daughter.”

All the air in Dean’s lungs vanished and he found himself trying to gasp in order to breathe. “Daughter?” He choked out.

“Just turned thirteen…” Cassie took a deep breath and then continued. “I wouldn’t have said anything, I wasn’t planning on ever calling you. I know your life, it’s no life for a child. So I never saw it as an issue that you weren’t going to be there. I wanted her, so I kept her…”

Dean’s brows were furrowed and he was left speechless. 

“She’s been asking about you for some time now. Started when she was seven and she realized that other families had a mommy and a daddy. And then it continued from there. She’d ask ‘where’s my daddy’ and ‘do I have a daddy’ and I’d say ‘yeah, you’ve got a daddy. He just doesn’t know about you, and I’m sure if he did he’d love you.’ And it worked for awhile, but as she got older the questions were more frequent and the picture of us from sixteen years ago wasn’t enough for her. So I said for her thirteenth birthday I’d tell you. And here I am…telling you.” 

Dean managed to close his mouth, his lips dry and his throat cracking. “I- I don’t know what to do. Does she know what I do?”

“Yeah, I told her last year. It scared her at first, knowing that her dad was out there fighting monsters was both exciting and terrifying. She was worried you’d die, and I didn’t know what to say to that. I didn’t even mention that I didn’t know if you were alive. I just counted on that Winchester luck...guess it paid off.”

Dean nodded numbly, “yeah…guess it did.”

Cassie sighed and Dean could tell she was most likely looking off into the corner of whatever room she was in when she spoke. “I can tell her two things, one, that her dad is willing to meet her and would like to get to know her, or two, that he died…which do you want it to be?”

Dean was slightly panicking now, “look…I can’t decide that now. It’s 3 in the morning and I have to talk to my partner about it. And Sam, I gotta tell Sam…”

He thought about his family, or what was left of it. There was Judy and Donna, the figures in his life he viewed as he moms and then there was his actual mom…that was another story. He’d have to tell Sam and then of course there’d be Claire.

He paused when thinking about Claire and what she’d say. The two had a complicated relationship to the point where they both loved and hated each other. He was like that was a lot of people. But there was something about telling Claire he had a daughter that made his heart ache. He knew he’d see that eye roll that she did, the one of ‘I don’t care’ but really she’d be crushed and Dean didn’t want that. 

Jack…would he get it? Would get understand or would he pretend he did but always give those questioning looks. He’d obviously figure out it eventually, but he’d notice Cas’s reactions first, and that was sure to be bad. The poor boy would be completely confused and Dean wished that he was heartless and didn’t care, because thinking of Jack’s turned away look made him was to scream. 

And then there was Jude…his biological son…how would he tell him? ‘Oh hey buddy, before me and your papa got together I was with another lady and we had sex and made a baby. Doesn’t mean I love you and papa less, just means I fucked someone.’ How could he explain that to a four year old. 

And Cas…how could he do that to Cas. He’d act okay and to anyone else he’d seem okay. But Dean would know, he could just picture Cas examining his daughter and finding everything about Dean in her and then looking away in pain. He knew Cas all too well, and that’s exactly what the Angel would do.

But it’s his daughter…she never got to meet her dad and she never got to understand even why Dean left and everything that happened. Sure she was given the ‘your dad’s saving the world’ speech but really it wasn’t enough to go on.

She’d never even seen him apart from a photograph. 

He remembered back to Ben who loved him, he was always by his side and smiling and laughing and Dean still pitied what happened with Lisa and Ben. 

How could he turn his daughter away? Even if that meant hurting four of the most important people in his life.

“I get it, you gotta let your girlfriend know that you had a one night stand fourteen years ago and now you got a kid. I don’t expect you to make a decision now, I’ll call back sometime tomorrow.”

He hesitated, but if he was going to get to know his daughter she would find out anyway. “I don’t have a girlfriend, I’ve got a boyfriend.”

Dean waited anxiously for Cassie to answer, fears like ‘what if she changes her mind and won’t let me meet her now’ ran through his head and he slowly found himself falling into a pit of misery. 

“Okay, sorry for the assumption. Guess a lot has changed huh?” She managed a chuckle and Dean found himself ten times more relaxed. 

“Yeah, a lot has changed. There’s a, there’s some things I should probably tell you.” He walked away from the counter and sat down on a stool, he’d been there a while, wasn’t like he was going to go back to bed anyway. 

“I would like to meet her, I don’t think I’d be able to not get to know my own kid.” He let out a small smile. “What’s her name?”

“Jasmine, always liked the flower and I thought she could use an innocent name.” She chuckled and Dean found himself smiling along.

“You are sure she’s mine right?” Dean didn’t want to sound like a dick, but he wasn’t going to cause his family to have a panic attack over a kid that wasn’t even his.

“Yes I’m sure.” She didn’t sound angry or upset. “You were the only person I’d slept with that month, and when the doctors gave me how many months I was I put two and two together.”

Dean nodded, biting his lip as he thought about how to start explaining his life. “There’s a lot that’s happened over the past decade and a half.”

“Mhm?”

“My mom, you know how my mom died?” 

“Yeah?” 

“She’s alive.”

The line was quiet and a small, “what” was uttered across. 

“God’s sister, did you know God had a sister? Well, She fuckin’ brought her back. As a gift. Can you believe that?” 

“No I can’t.” She breathed out.

“My dad died, he um, a while ago, Azazel, a Prince of Hell got him…sometimes I miss him, there’s always going to be a part of me that’d wish he could have met his grandkids. But I don’t think he would have understood, so the other part is relieved.”

“Grandchildren?” She sounded worried and Dean couldn’t understand why. 

“Yeah, I’ve got two boys, technically.”

She sounded confused now, her voice questioning. “Technically?”

He chuckled, “over the years, there’s been three that were mine and two that I’d consider mine.”

Cassie seemed to be in disbelief. “What?” Her voice quivered and she cleared her throat before continuing. “Sorry it’s just, it’s hard to think about, that’s all.”

Dean frowned, “are you telling me that you haven’t been with anyone since me?”

“Haven’t had kids with anyone else.” She answered with quickly, her voice spoke volumes of hurt.

He sighed, “it’s been fourteen years…I moved on…I’m sorry you didn’t.”

She was quiet, her breathing the only indication that she was still there. “I don’t know what I’m going to tell her…I was never good at talking about you. How do I say that you don’t love me and you had five kids with other women?”

Dean’s shoulders slumped and he shrugged, “don’t know. But I’m gonna have to say she’s probably not a dumb kid. And I doubt that everyone she’s met have a mom and a dad that are happy and still together.”

Cassie was silent and Dean knew he was right. “Yeah, her best friends dad takes care of the kids while his wife goes off on trips around the world with the thought of her children at the back of her mind...But she built up a different story in her head, I know she doesn’t think about her friends mom and you in the same light. You’re the hero that had to leave his family to save the world, she views you more like a veteran. And when I tell her, that it’s not the full story, I know it’s going to hurt her.”

Dean nodded, he understood. No parent wanted their child to be upset. But Dean had to think of his other kids, and how they’d feel about all this. “I get it, I really do. But my kids are going to go through the same thing. Finding out that I’ve had a secret daughter all this time is going to break their hearts. And I don’t want that to happen either, but I can’t walk away. I won’t.” He shook his head and his eyes glared at the tiles on the wall in front of him. 

“I’ve messed up a lot, my oldest kid, Claire. She’s a firecracker, always ready to go off on some adventure. And I don’t know what to do, I want her to be safe, but I’m not even her birth father. I’m just the guy that gives a fuck about her. And sometimes she doesn’t get it, she expects everyone to leave her and I hate that. She lost both of her parents at the age of nine and now she lives with a family friend, Jody. She’s doing great, but up until she was a teenager no one was there for her, and it makes me feel like shit about that, even if it’s not my fault.”

Cassie mumbled weakly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that things like that happened to you.” But that didn’t matter to Dean, his mind had already gone down that dark hole that lead to nowhere kind.

“I had a daughter, a biological daughter. Had her for a full day. Her name was Emma…I had sex with an Amazon, a fuckin’ monster. And before I knew it the little girl that I had met earlier that day turned into the fifteen year old that tried to kill me later. Her sole mission was to kill me, her father. And I almost let her…but Sam shot her and that was that.” 

Cassie didn’t even try to respond to that. 

“Had a boy, his name was Ben. I’m not a hundred percent sure he was mine. His mother claimed he wasn’t. But the kid had my look, my music taste and was all around a little version of me. I found out about him when he was seven, and I didn’t get to stay. Came back to him when he was older, maybe eight or nine. Sayed a little longer, we bonded to the point that when I had to let go of them in hurt like hell…Cas had to wipe their memories, Lisa and Ben, for their own safely. So they don’t remember me, and they never will.”

She coughed awkwardly, “I’m sorry that happened to you…I wish you never had to go through that…”

He had a sad smile on his face, “I do too…but it got better. I’ve got my two boys living with me. Jack, he’s actually the son of Lucifer. And I hated him, I hated him before he was even born. I swore he was going to destroy this world and everything in it…but he just made it better. I haven’t known him long, about a year now…but I love him. When I came to that conclusion it startled me, I had blamed him as the reason for killing Cas and I couldn’t even look him in the eye. But he brought him back and suddenly my world was okay again, and we bonded and now instead of just calling Cas father, he calls me dad too…” his eyes shined with unshed tears and he had to clear his throat to keep the quiver out of it.

“You keep mentioning a Cas…who is that?” 

“He’s an Angel, not just figuratively. Met him a while ago, ten years ago I’d say. He’s always been there for me, no matter what I did, and I did a lot of dumb and stupid ass things. But he was there, and he liked me. And um, not in the brotherly or best friend kind of way. And I didn’t know what to do with that. So it took me forever, but eventually, I got ahold of myself and I said I liked him too. We’ve been together ever since.”

“So he’s your boyfriend?” She chuckled, “got somethin’ with the name huh?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “his real names Castiel but I just started callin’ him Cas and it stuck.”

Her tone was fond when she spoke, “sounds like you really like him.” 

“Yeah, I really like him.” He smirked, and let out a little laugh. “Liked him enough to have a kid with him.”

“A kid? You and…him?” Her voice was perplexed and she seemed to be thinking the whole thing over. 

“Yeah, according to him Angel’s are genderless so he was able to make a baby. That’s how I got my youngest, Jude. Cutest kid you’ll ever see, he’s got Cas’s midnight black hair, it’s all spiky and fluffy and god, his eyes, he’s got one green one and one blue one. Never saw a kid like it, not to mention the freckles covering his body from head to toe. I fuckin’ love him.” He gushed, his voice honest and full of love.

“Glad to hear you found happiness Dean…it’s really good to hear that.” He could just hear the kind smile on her face.

“I thought you said that you just got to meet Jack, is he not the youngest?”

Dean could understand her confusion and he laughed nervously and scratched his head. “Right after his mom birthed him he aged up to seventeen.”

“Oh, wow.” Cassie breathed out. 

Dean nodded, “couldn’t react better than that.” 

Dean found himself laughing, “I’ve never talked this honestly before…” he found this declaration surprising and honestly, he didn’t mind as much as he would have even two years ago. 

“Glad you feel comfortable talking to me.” She sounded sincere and Dean greatly appreciated that.

Cassie followed with a soft laugh, “so look I gotta go. I called you in the dead of night and I threw off your schedule, sorry about that, Jasmine should be waking up soon.”

Dean pulled the phone away from his face and saw that it was six, they’d talked for over three hours. “Oh shit, yeah, people are gonna be gettin’ up here too.”

“Hey look, I’ll call you back alright?” She hesitantly asked, her words hopeful.

Dean gave a firm nod she couldn’t see and shakily said, “yeah…I’ll give you a call back.”


	2. The Morning Has Come; And I Am Done

The call had ended and Dean was left to stare off into the kitchen, his mind elsewhere. 

After ten minutes of complete and utter silence he stood up and headed upstairs, but he didn’t go back to his and Cas’s room. He went straight to Sam’s.

He stood in front of the door and waited, for what he didn’t know, maybe it was for Sam to open the door. But there was no way for the other Winchester to possibly know he was on the other side so him waiting was meaningless. 

He raised his fist and he knocked lightly on the door, not loud enough to wake anyone else but also enough so that Sam would hear.

He stopped and waited to hear ruffling and then bare feed pad on the hard stone floor. The door unlocked and Dean was face to chest with Sam.

“Dean?” Sam groaned out, his voice cracking from sleep, his eyes were glassy and he was rubbing the crusts out of them. “What are you doin’ up so early?” He yawned and then looked back to his older brother.

“I um…I needed someone to talk to.” His voice tried to hold its ground but Sam’s face softened and he opened the door more for Dean.

The two automaticity went over to the bed and sat down, no one saying anything for a long time. 

“I have a kid…” Dean started.

Sam frowned, “you mean Jude? You’ve had him a while…” 

Dean shook his head, “I got a call…Cassie, you remember her?” He looked over to Sam whose face was now showing his realization.

“Fuck.” Sam breathed out, his hands going to his eyes to cover them in shame. “Fucking hell, Dean.”

“She’s thirteen, and she wants to meet me. And I don’t know what to do.” He found his eyes moistening and he wanted to gouge them out.

“What can you really do? I mean it’s simple, if you want to get to know her…then go for it. If you don’t, then just…don’t.”

Dean stood up quickly, turning so that he could send a heated glare to his younger brother. “Easy? What part of this is easy?!” He was whisper yelling at best as he could with how angry he was.

“Dean, Cas isn’t going to hate you. He loves you. Sure, he’s going to be sad for a while, but he’s not going to hold this against you. No one will.” Sam while his reasoning was really getting on Dean’s nerves.

“She said she was going to call tomorrow, which is really now today. And I don’t know how I’m going to tell everyone.” Dean was breathing faster now and his face was turning red in it’s usual fashion when he got stressed.

“Look, you’re gonna tell Cas, like right now I’d suggest, and then after that everything else is going to be much easier.” Sam was trying to calm Dean down, his brother was never any use angry. 

Dean didn’t say anything, he just left Sam’s room which was enough to give Sam his answer. 

Dean nervously walked down the hall and into his bedroom to find Cas sitting up in bed and staring down at his lap. “I know you are hiding something, I’m not that dumb Dean.”

The Hunter deflated at Cas’s upset and hurt words. “I never said you were, I was coming in here to tell you.”

The Angel looked up at him expectantly, his blue eyes piercing into Dean’s. “Then tell me.” He said sternly.

The oldest Winchester slowly and calmly as possible sat down on the bed next to Cas and drew in a deep breath. 

“I- I got a call.” He started, his eyes I unsurly looking back to his boyfriend who nodded for him to continue. “And it was from a woman that I hadn’t seen in over thirteen years.” That seemed to click something in Castiel’s brain and his head turned down and his eyes dimmed. 

“Oh…” was all he said, his lips forming into a thin line.

“Wait- hey- not that. I’m not dumping you, fuck.” His eyes searched Cas’s worryingly. “I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

Cas nodded, his eyes going back to looking at Dean’s. “Then why did she call you?”

He bit his lip and looked away, “I found out I have a daughter.” The words felt weird coming from him and it didn’t seem real. When he looked back to Cas he could see both confusion and sadness. 

Castiel didn’t say anything, he just turned his eyes back to the blanket spread beneath him and ignored what Dean said.

“Cas?” He was frowning and starting to worry that he’d gone about it wrong, maybe he shouldn’t have been so blunt about it.

“Yes, Dean?” He didn’t look up when he spoke and his words were dull. 

“I- Cas I’m sorry.” He was really trying now, the last thing he wanted was to lose Cas. 

The Angel shrugged, “it’s okay…I should have expected it.”

Dean blanched at that, “what’s that supposed to mean?” He ground out, his law locked and his eyes glaring.

“You’re not an imbecile, Dean. You know what it means.” He sneered out this time, his eyes glaring right back into Dean’s green.

Before the Hunter could stop himself he had punched Castiel and sent him toppling over the bed.

The black haired man was so startled he didn’t even have time to react so he ended up in a heap on the ground. He found his cheeks coloring and his heart beating faster, his eyes were doing something as well, it seemed to be they were stinging. His lip was split and his cheekbone would leave a bruise, minor damages to his body but shattered his heart.

“Fuck! Cas I’m so sorry.” Dean had jumped off the bed and was trying to help Cas stand despite the Angel’s insistence that he was alright.

“I said stop, Dean!” He yanked his arm away and gave the Hunter a glare that could rival his own. “Stop.” He choked out, his voice closing off.

Dean released him and backed away with his hands up. 

Cas pulled up his crooked pants and looked anywhere but at Dean’s eyes. “I’m perfectly fine with you having past sexual relations. I know all about them, Dean. But I’m sorry that I didn’t take the news of another child with a woman from your past to be joyous.” His cheek was blooming red and his lip was starting to swell. “I’m going to check on, Jude.” He pushed past Dean and out the door.

Dean swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and his brain muddled with thoughts of worry. 

He sat down on his bed and laid back down, how much longer would it be before Cassie called him again. And how much longer would it be before he got to meet his daughter.

He heard movement and looked up to see Sam peering into his room. “Guess it didn’t go well.” He supplied.

Dean groaned and threw his arm over his eyes, “you think? He hates me! And I don’t blame him, I fuckin’ punched him.” 

Sam looked shocked, “after telling him you have a daughter with someone that’s not him you punched him?!” 

“He was being a dick and I didn’t expect that of him! It was a bad reaction!” He sat up and put his head in his hands. 

His phone began to ring and his head turned so fast he almost got whiplash. It was the same number, he’d have to program Cassie’s number in his phone soon.

He fiddled with his phone and held it up to his ear. “Cassie?”

“Hey Dean, sorry about this. I didn’t think I’d be calling you this quickly to be honest. But I talked with Jasmine this morning and she was quite excited and insistent that I call you back.”

Dean found his stomach flipping nervously at the mention of his daughter and he nodded. “Okay, so how exactly do we go about this?”

“I’d like for her to meet you, you can come over to our house-“ a loud “can he?!” Was yelled in the background and then followed by a shh from Cassie.

That was his daughter, his head was pounding and his heart was going to burst. He’d heard his daughter for the first time. 

“If you want you can come over to our home, where do you live?” 

Dean found himself unable to think, the words automatically coming out of his mouth, “Lebanon, Kansas.”

“Holy shit, we live in Tennessee, Lebanon.” She chuckled and Dean could hear a thrilled shriek in the background and his heart melted. 

He looked up at Sam who shrugged. 

“Sure, when do you want me to come over?” He couldn’t believe he was doing this, in just a short amount of time he’d be face to face with his daughter.

Cassie paused for a moment, “how about in two hours? Eight sound good?” 

“Yeah, sounds good. Text me your address and I’ll be there.” 

“Great, bye Dean.” 

The call ended and Dean looked up at Sam expectantly. 

His younger brother crossed his arms and stared down at Dean. “Moving fast are we?” He raised an eyebrow and Dean grumbled something under his breath and pried off his shirt.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I want to meet my daughter, sue me.” He dug into his drawer and pulled out a clean dark green shirt. “It’s not going to be long, i’ll go and meet her, spend some time with her and then i'll head home.” He took off his pj pants and threw on a new pair of jeans.

“You don’t think Jude or Jack are going to wonder why you’re gone?” He smirked and shook his head, “you should just tell them. You really think Jude’s going to get it? It’s like having a new baby but she won’t need the same attention.”

Dean put on his signature plaid over shirt and stared at the floor. “I’ll tell him, I promise. Just not yet…” he looked up at Sam pleadingly.

“Don’t have to worry about me, I’d discuss that with Cas if I were you.”

Dean didn’t even think of that, what if Cas told him and then Jude was upset and hurt that Dean didn’t.

“Fuck.” He cursed. 

“It’s best to do it now, just get it over with.” Sam was trying to go with the honestly approach seeing as it was the best option. 

Dean didn’t say anything, he looked at Sam with everything he had for the younger Winchester to change his answer. But Sam stayed strong and Dean couldn’t manage to do the same.

“I’ll tell them…” he mumbled out. 

Sam nodded, pleased with his brothers conclusion and stepped away from the door to give Dean space for him to leave his room. 

Dean walked into the hallway and over to his youngest son's room. He looked inside to find Cas with his arms wrapped around Jude while the two rocked in the rocking chair. The other man’s head was resting on Jude’s and he was humming gently.

Even if Cas knew Dean’s presence was there he didn’t acknowledge him. His posture stayed the same, relaxed and calm as he smoothed his hands over his son’s back. 

He stood there and watched, this was his family, no matter what happened. Everyone in the bunker was his family and that wasn’t going to change. But looking in and seeing how small and fragile little Jude looked he couldn’t bring himself to tell the kid. 

“Cas, I’ll be out for a couple of hours, I’ll be home by dinner, okay?” He seemed unsure the whole time he talked and that wasn’t the best thing.

Cas just nodded, his main focus was still on their son, who looked to be passed out in his father's arms. 

With that Dean backed out of the room and went down the stairs and to the kitchen to start making breakfast. That was when he spotted Jack already out of his room and eating cereal at the kitchen table.

“Hey, kid.” Dean gave the younger boy a nod and then headed for the cabinets to pull out the needed supplies for making pancakes.

“Hey-“ he took another bite of his front loops and the crunch interrupted anything he was going to say after. 

Dean looked back at him again, Jack’s hair was neatly brushed instead of the fluffy mess it normally was and his clothing choice seemed to be his best pairs of jeans and one of his favorite t-shirts that had the star wars cast on it. “You dressin’ up for a date or something?” He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Jack frowned and shook his head, “you’re taking me driving remember? I wanted to get my license…” 

Dean’s eyes widened and he sucked in a gust of air. “Oh, fuck. I have to go somewhere…I can take you driving tomorrow.” 

Jack looked down sulkingly at his cereal and nodded. “Okay…” He stirred his spoon around in the milk soaked loops and leaned his head in his other arm.

Dean felt bad, he really did. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Jack even more. But he didn’t know how he could call Cassie back and say that he had already promised Jack he’d take him driving. Then she’d tell Jasmine and then his daughter would feel she was less important than his others kids. So in his mind, blowing off Jack was worth it in the long run. 

“Tomorrow, you and me.” He stared at Jack long enough for the teen to look up at him and nod.

Dean heard fast and light footsteps and he smiled when he saw Jude barreling through the hallway and into the kitchen.

“Hey little man!” Dean bent down and held out his arms for the small boy to jump into. “Were you missin’ your daddy?” He bounced his youngest son and smiled wider when the preschooler laughed and nodded his head excitedly. 

“Aways ike seein’ daddy!” He cried, his blue and green eyes wide and full of happiness.

“Well that’s good to hear.” He smiled and tickled Jude’s clothed stomach to get a fit of giggles out of the smaller Nephilim. 

Dean heard more footsteps and was surprised to see Sam instead of Cas. His brows drew down and he lifted Jude higher on his hip. “Where’s Cas?”

Sam shrugged and went over to the coffee maker to start brewing a batch. 

“Papa wen’ up!” He pointed up and so Dean guessed Cas had went back upstairs. 

“Why’d he do that huh?” He tickled Jude’s side as he asked, his voice light and playful when really he wanted to scream at himself that he knew why.

“I on’t know’!” Jude shouted back, his body spasming with giggles and laughter. 

Dean took a look at the clock on wall, 7:36. He certainly had enough time to eat and make breakfast for everyone. 

“Okay, who wants pancakes?!” He cheered, looking to Sam who was rolling his eyes as he poured his coffee.

Jack stood up with his bowl and put it in the sink. He rubbed his hands awkwardly on his jeans and sighed through his nose. “I’ll be in my room…” he walked dejectedly away. 

Dean sighed, his eyes not being able to meet Sam’s or Jude’s. “Here, you think you can be a big boy and sit on the big chair like Jack?” He didn’t want to have to deal with the stupid ass booster seat that was just going to jam on him like last time and then he’d have to get Cas to take Jude out of the whole damn thing.

Of course since Jude was a little boy who looked up to Jack and wanted to be a grown up all the time in his own adorable way, he was thrilled by the idea of sitting on one of their bar stools. “Yah!” He cheered, clapping his hands and nodding his head. “I’m sittin’ in da’ big chair!” 

Dean chuckled and set Jude carefully on the chair, and reminding him to not wiggle too much or he could slip off. “Pancakes will be ready in a second.” He turned back to the stove and grabbed a pan from the cupboard, setting it down on one of the burners. 

He went to the cupboard next to that and took out a package of four, which he took a cup full of and then poured it into the bowl along with 2 tsp of sugar, 1 tsp baking powder, ½ tsp of salt, 1 cup of milk, 1 egg and 2 tsp of oil and then fixed it all together to then carefully pour into the pan.

Sam spent the next 20 minutes eating a healthy salad with some diced tomatoes, shredded cheese, chopped onions and romaine lettuce. 

Dean took a spatula and flipped the sizzling batter, letting the other side cook while Jude smacked his hand against the table. “Pancake!” He shrieked, gaining Dean’s attention enough to tell him to shh. 

“It’ll be done in a second.” He shimmied the spatula under the pancake and flipped it onto the plate he had just got out. He rummaged through one of the drawers for a fork and laid down the plate and fork in front of Jude. “There ya’ go buddy, hey I gotta leave, but uh, I’ll see you later, okay?”

Jude who was now distracted by his sweet tasting pancake nodded and smiled. “Okay daddy.” 

Dean swallowed, guilt filling him. “Can you watch him Sam?” 

The younger Winchester nodded and watched at his older brother with a heavy heart left the kitchen and the bunker.


	3. The Deed Is Signed It Red and Green Lights

Dean got into Baby and backed out of the high powered garage and out the back of the bunker and into the street. 

In order to relax he popped in a cassette tape, Led Zeppelin soon signing throughout the car, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel as he sang along. 

“There's a lady who's sure…all that glitters is gold…and she's buying a stairway to heaven.” He sang, his head swinging and his smile broad as he turned up the volume.

The drive there was uneventful except for the blasting music that kept his mind off the fact he was about to meet his daughter. His phone was in his left hand, his eyes going back and forth between the phone’s screen and car windshield. 

The drive wasn’t that long considering how long he and Sam were used to driving. Which was a huge save on gas considering how he hoped to see Jasmine more than once. He also thanked God, wherever the fuck he was, that his daughter didn’t live halfway across the country so he didn’t have to A drive hours or B…fly…he still shivers at the thought. 

He followed Cassie’s directions precisely and turned down winding streets and busy roads till he drove into a small neighborhood filled with townhouses. All of them had grey roofs and white siding, the trim a darker shade of white, but still white.  
The address written was 1407 so he drove along the road and kept his eye on the house numbers till he came across one with a bunch of potted plants, a bicycle in the front yard and the front window curtains swaying which indicated someone had been looking out of them. 

He slowed down Baby and backed her up into the available spot in front of the house and somewhat nervously got out of the car and rounded around the side of her to walk across the sidewalk and up the porch stairs to knock on the door with his now sweaty hand. 

In the moment before the door opened a million thoughts filled Dean’s head with worry, of course the usual of ‘what if she hates me’ ‘what will I tell Jude?’ ‘what about Claire and Jack?’ but all those stopped when he was face to face with someone he never expected to see again, a kind a refreshing smile greeting him and ending his nerves. 

“Cassie” is breathed, and a rush of emotions overcame him all at once. It was like smoking nostalgia and the buzz was knocking Dean off his feet. The familiarity of it all shook him to his core and he was overcome with a wave of sadness. A life that was once his was looking him in the eyes and he couldn’t help but find himself just a little bit remorseful. It was like a pathetic dream of happiness that you eventually wake up from and start your day with real joy. 

Cassie was a dream, something unrealistic and out of reach, like Lisa and Ben, like anyone else that would come in the way of hunting. He understood that then and he understood it now, it didn’t make it any less hurtful to see. 

She looked great, her features were the same, soft kind brown eyes, frizzy and wild hair that was trimmed down, her smile comforting with an edge of mischievousness that Dean used to love. “Dean.” She replied, her voice echoing in his ears, the sound of it weird to hear from how long he’d gone without it. 

She was the one to go in for the hug but that didn’t stop him from embracing her by wrapping his arms around her frame. It felt good, right, in a way he didn’t expect after so long of being separated. The two broke apart slowly, their eyes meeting each other’s again.

Dean chuckled and scratched his neck in an attempt of being normal. “So, uh, haven’t seen ya’ in forever.” 

She nodded, her eyes flicking to the staircase on their left, “yeah...it’s been awhile.” She cleared her throat and awkwardly stepped back. 

Dean got the memo and walked further in to shut the front door behind him instead of leaving it wide open. “Never thought I’d be seeing you again.” He pulled his half smile that always would get the ladies to fall to his feet, Cassie giving her own back in return. 

“Yeah, I mean I’ve pictured this. How could I not? I always wanted to be this perfect 1950s family with a mother and a father and two point five kids.” She chucked and shook her head. “I was so naive then…” she looked back to him and smirked. “Guess wasn’t too crazy to think I’d see you again though.”

Dean nodded and swallowed to get saliva down his parched throat. “Damn, I mean.” He waved his arms in her direction and gave another smile. “You look great; just like you did fourteen years ago.”

Cassie pushes some of her crazy curls behind her ear and nodded, a faint but hardly noticeable blush on her cheeks. “You haven’t changed much yourself, got a little taller, more freckles maybe…” she playfully teased. 

Dean laughed and found himself relaxing by the minute, time with Cassie always flew by like this. But he wasn’t here for Cassie, he was here for a completely different reason. “So uh…don’t really know what to do kind of at all do.” He looked to the stairs which had been entrancing Cassie since he stopped inside, the young girl was no doubt up there.

“Here-“ Cassie waved him into the living room, motioning for him to take a seat on the sofa. “-I’ll bring her down here. All you gotta do it sit there.” 

Dean followed along and plopped himself down in the decent sized living room. “That I can do.” 

Cassie smiled and walked out of the room and up the stairs, the sound of her feet creaking on the steps signaling that she was going up…and then a few minutes later the double creaking indicated they were coming down.

Both of them.

Dean’s palms that were already sweaty seemed to have now became a garden hose. He sound feel the sweat soaking into his pants that he was trying to use as a means for coming up how nervous he was.

His stomach was doing all kinds of twists and turns and flips and kicks. He could just throw up with his anxious he was. But everything happened so fast to the point that vomiting wouldn’t have been able to be done that fast. 

Because now there was a young, tanned, black haired child standing in the living room that all his attention was now focused on. 

She was one of the greatest things he had ever seen. 

She was a decent height, not extremely tall but not on the short side. She looked to be her age, her body the typical teen build, if he were to guess he’d have to say she fit the description of thirteen perfectly. 

Her hair went down a little past her shoulders, she had some curls to them but it wasn’t extremely frizzy like Cassie’s.

She was starting back at him with his own eyes, that lovely shade of green that he would see everyday when looking at Jude. 

He gulped and found himself unable to say or move or even breath in the presence of this being. 

Her clothes were torn jeans and a dirty yellow t-shirt that couldn’t fit anyone more than her. 

Cassie helped the younger girl move forward until the two of them were sitting in the chairs across from Dean. 

Jasmine seemed to be in a trace and Cassie was looking between the two of them with both fascination and worry. 

Cassie cleared her throat, “Dean, this is Jasmine. Jasmine…this is Dean, your father.”

The young girl licked her lips and nodded, “I uh, hi. I’m glad I get to meet you.” She tried to give her brightest smile but Dean could see the slight fear in her eyes and stance.

“I’m glad I’m getting to meet you too.” He choked out.

Cassie patted Jasmine on her knee and stood up. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” She walked out of the silent room, her heels clicking on the hardwood.

Dean looked down at his hands, rubbing them together when he found himself not knowing what to say. He cleared his throat, “so uh, don’t exactly know what I’m doing but I’m gonna try.” He looked up to catch her eyes. 

“I can’t believe you wanted to meet me…I didn’t think you would.” She admitted softly. 

His eyebrow furrowed but he got where she was coming from. It was to be expected that he would want nothing to do with her, but that was only the opposite.

“Course I wanted to, you’re my daughter.” Saying it out loud and to her moved something in him and he found emotions selling up through him. 

She sighed and gave him the best smile she could muster. “I’ve always dreamed of this, and now that it’s happened I don’t know what to say…” she worried her lip between her teeth. 

Dean nodded, “you don’t have to be nervous. I know I am but- you know I’m not sure where I’m going with this…” he tapped his foot and awkwardly looked up at his daughter. 

Jasmine picked at her jeans and clicked her tongue. “I’ve always been wondering since mom told me, but…what’s hunting like?”

He swallowed hard and looked up into her innocent and trusting eyes. Oh how she didn’t know. And Dean wanted to keep in that way. Telling her about everything that happened to him and his family would only terrify her. It would leave her sleepless and paranoid. Distraught and upset and Dean didn’t want that. So he figured lying would be the best route to go. 

“Well uh, me and my brother- your uncle; Sam. We’ve been hunting ever since we were kids. Always traveling on the road, never staying around in one place very long. We had to go around and help people so we really couldn’t. It was, well it was awful. I don’t think I’ve ever really enjoyed hunting in itself. But I ended up getting a lot out of it.” He could think of tons of wonderful things that were the outcome of his hunting. His entire family was the result of the extraterrestrial. 

“What’s he like? My uncle?” She cocked her head and leaned her head on her hands, her elbows resting on her knees as she started head on at Dean, her full interest on whatever the hell he was saying.

“He’s great, better than great. He’s…everything.” He shrugged and shook his head. “Kinda hard to describe Sammy, he just is. Always liked books and research, not so good with the ladies…” he smiled remembering him fumble his way around girls in high school.

“Here-“ he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and searched through one of the slips to retrieve an old ass picture of Sam when he was roughly sixteen. “Now imagine that, but older and with longer hair.” 

She delicately took hold of the photo and examined it. “He looks like you…” she declared. Her eyes going from the photograph back to Dean. “Do you have anymore family pictures, I’d uh, I’d really like to meet them someday…” she spoke shyly and unsurtailtly and the only reason Dean felt bad in that moment was because he had really no family to show her.

“I do have pictures, but a lot of them are uh, they’re dead. But don’t be too discouraged over the years we’ve kind of developed a new family. So you’ll get to meet them.” 

She nodded and waited for him to pull out a picture and hand it to her. “This is before hunting, that’s me, Sammy and your grandpa and grandma. My dad died, a long time ago but uh, my moms alive so you can meet her. I’m sure she’d love to meet you.”

Jasmine examend the photo over, her eyes scanning the smiling faces on the paper. John with his arm wrapped around a young Mary while the two boys were succurly in their arms.

“That’s pretty much it for your biological family-“ he swallowed when he thought of Jude. 

“Better than mine right now. All I’ve got is my mom and grandma, they’re alright.” She joked.

“I didn’t always have a big family. My mom died when I was young, and uh, my dad kind of went off the rails and wasn’t always the most active parent. So it was just me and Sammy, and sometimes Bobby when he’d visit us and take us in. He did that a lot. Him and his hunting partner Rufus were always like family.” His mind drifted far off, memories of long car rides with Sam in the backseat. The three of them all singing songs on the road, the occasional smile breaking out across their faces. “It wasn’t all bad; we had our fair share of fun times…” 

He chuckled at the old memory of meeting Jo for the first time. Ellen had been a friend of Bobby’s that had one day been introduced to John, Sam and Dean. 

Her husband had recently been killed and everyone had been there for her. Of course Dean and Sam at the time didn’t really know about all that. All they knew was that there was a small blonde petite girl in front of them that knew how to fire a rifle. She had always taken a liking to Dean despite being closer in age to Sam.

She’d beg to go out shooting with him when they would meet and she’d always laugh and giggle at his jokes. The two of them were always great friends, but sometime throughout the years they drifted away from each other. 

Her memory was always a bittersweet one. Something you want to remember but stings you when you do. 

“I had a friend named Jo, you would have liked her. Met her when I was young, but uh, she’s not alive anymore.” He wished him talking about his family wasn’t so depressing. But he wanted to share all these amazing people with his daughter, and he just couldn’t. 

Jasmine kicked her leg against the couch, her eyes turned down. “Sorry to hear that.” She offered.

Dean felt horrible now, a first impression and he’s already making his daughter feel awkward. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought her up. It happened along time ago.”

Jasmine shook her head, “it’s okay. I wanted to know. I wanted to get to know you and my other family. Even if they’re dead.”

Dean swallowed down his nerves and nodded. “Okay, well uh, we’re gonna be here a’long time if I tell ya about everyone.”

Jasmine gave him a bright smile and shook her head. “I’ve been waiting thirteen years to know. Take as much time as you need.”

So he did.

He told her as much as he could.

The tales of Bobby and Rufus, of her grandfather and great grandfather's legacy. Of her grandmother and her death and rebirth. Of Samuel and his horrible deeds. About Charlie, and Kevin, and Benny, and Rowena, and Crowley - yes even Crowley. About Jody, and Donna and Alex and Claire. He told her about them all. How they were all his family, and how they would gladly be hers too. 

He told her about Cas.

About how he saved him from Hell and how he was always there for him. How he was the light in the awful darkness. He told her all about him, well not all, the Angel part wasn’t the problem, the boyfriend part was.

He was scared, why you might ask?

He didn’t really know, all he knew was that he didn’t say anything. He called him his friend, best friend, close friend, but never boyfriend. Because once he said that, he couldn’t take it back, and he didn’t want to lose her over that. 

She had smiled and laughed through the whole thing, her eyes lighting up with joy when he talked. And call him a pussy but he didn’t want that spark to go out. 

By the end of it all it had been hours and Dean had to go. 

Cassie has come back downstairs and that was the signal to Jasmine to say her goodbyes.

The first look she gave Dean almost sent him into a fit of tears with the hurt and uncertainty in them. “I’ll see you again, right?” 

He nodded and smiled, giving her shoulder a warm pat. “Yeah, I’ll see you again.” 

That’s when she did something that startled him, she hugged him. Her small arms wrapped around his body and Dean found himself happily returning the gesture.

It felt right, the whole thing. Seeing Cassie, meeting his long lost daughter. The whole event made him feel nothing but joy. 

She pulled away and beamed up at him with a grand smile. Her attention quickly turning to her mother who was leaning against the railing and watching the two of them with a warm smile. 

“Can Dean come over for Christmas? Oh please oh please?!” She begged, her eyes no doubt forming into the adorable child ones that were used against their parents. Her lip most likely forming the pout as a signature touch.

Cassie chuckled and shook her head, her eyes trialing from Jasmine to Dean. “I’ll be sure to ask.”

Jasmine squealed and turned to wrap her arms quickly around Dean and then bound up the stairs past her mother.

Cassie looked up the stairs, the fine smile still on her face. “She’s quite interesting if you couldn’t tell.” She commented.

Dean breathed out the air he had been holding since she hugged him. “Yeah, she’s fuckin’ amazing.” 

Cassie smiled and walked closer to him, her face going from a smile to a clam line. “I know she wants you to, but don’t feel the need to disrupt your schedule because of it. You’ve got other family I’m sure you’re planning on spending the holidays with. She’s just have to learn.” 

She wasn’t wrong, Dean did have other plans. On the 19th he and Sam were going to be hosting a party for all the AU survivors. Just a gathering with beer and food to celebrate the holidays. Then it was off to Jody and Donna’s for their dinner on the 22nd. Claire has invited them and despite her saying ‘they didn’t have to’ they could tell her making the step to invite them meant a lot. Then of course Christmas itself, the 25th where they would all be bombarded by Jude and Jack waking up at wanting to open presents. Mostly Jude, but yeah, Jack couldn’t stay away from tearing the packages under the tree before Christmas. He’d been caught multiple times trying to see what was inside and no about of telling him, ‘you gotta wait’ worked.

“I’m busy on the 19th, 22nd and 25th. If it’s a different day, I think I could squeeze it in.” 

Cassie’s face lit up and she smiled, “really? That’d be amazing. My family usually flies down on the 18th and stays till the 27th so honestly we can have the dinner any day. It always fluctuates each year. How would the 23rd be?”

Dean smiled, and nodded. “Yeah, that should work fine.”

“Great; it's a date then.” She unintentionally blurted, her cheeks warming up after her slip up. 

“Yeah, it’s a date.” Dean played back, Cassie giving him a relieved smile in return. 

He straightened his jacket and headed for the door, stopping at Cassie’s voice. 

“Bye Dean, and thanks for everything.” Her smile was sincere and the older man couldn’t help but smile back. Her words of thanks making him remember Cas repeating the same thing to him.

“I should be the one thanking you. Merry Christmas Cassie.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”


	4. Will I Be Sleeping Alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short update - I’m trying to add in some filler till I can get to some more angst.

When Dean drove back home everything was normal, well as normal as things could be. It wasn’t great, far from it. 

Sam kept giving him disappointed looks when they passed each other in the halls, or when they wandered into the same room. 

Jack would give him small smiles but other than that he seemed pretty distraught too. His eyes downcast and his body drooping, he would nod and force a smile and then move on. 

Cas, well Cas wouldn’t even look at him. He would just peer at him from afar and then quickly look away in sadness.

Jude was the only one that no matter what didn’t care. He would smile and giggle, clinging to Dean as the older man walked through the bunker. 

“Daddy! Are we go’a have Cristmas?!” He beamed up at Dean from where he was attached to the man’s leg. 

Dean laughed, leaning down and picking up his son, settling the little kid against his hip. “Yeah buddy, we’ll be celebrating with the whole family.” He tickled the little boy, elating the child. 

Sam has wandered into the kitchen, his mind already set on making himself coffee. He had decided to go out on a small hunt that was in town, Dean had been reluctant about letting him go alone but in the end agreed.

“Unca Sammy!” Jude cried, opening his arms to show that he wanted to be held by Sam.

The taller male laughed and allowed the child to be brought over to him, his arms wrapping around his three year nephew. “You gonna miss me?” He joked.

“Ya! Why ya’ have ta’ go?” He frowned and gave his uncle the best puppy eyes he could manage. 

“You know how sometimes there’s bad things that hurt people in the world?” 

Jude nodded, his head burrowing itself in Sam’s plaid. 

“Well I gotta go help the people that are in danger. I’ll be back before you know it.” He rubbed the young boys back in a comforting manor. 

“I’ll iss’ you.” He whimpered, his arms wrapping tightly around Sam. 

The shaggy brown haired man laughed lightly, “I’ll miss you too.” 

Footsteps were heard behind them and Jack appeared, in his hand was a heavily packed bag, no doubt what Sam would be bringing on his trip. 

Sam somewhat awkwardly handled Jude back to Dean and took hold of the duffle bag. “I shouldn't be that long I’ll be back before the 18th.” He opened his hands and waited for Dean to dig out Baby’s keys and toss them to his brother.

“If you scratch her-“

Sam waved his free hand, “I know, I know, you’ll haunt my ass. I’ll see you in a few days.” He waved goodbye to Dean, gave Jack a quick hug and left the bunker. 

The three of them stood there in the silent room, Jack looking around nervously, hair falling in his face. “You sure about taking me driving?” He whispered.

Dean didn’t understand for a minute before his eyes widened and he winced. “Jack, god I, I didn’t even think about Sam taking Baby. Don’t worry, we’ll fit it in.” 

Jack nodded and turned, leaving the room and going down one of the many hallways.

The rest of the night was uneventful, Jack barley left his room, his mind distracted by his laptop, his meal ate in his bed despite Dean telling him he should have eaten at the table. 

Cas hadn’t left their shared room all day, of course the Angel didn’t need to eat, but he would always sit with them while the rest of the gang ate. 

It was just Dean and Jude, alone in the kitchen, eating burgers. 

“Daddy, why eh’s papa ma’ at you?” His face was covered in burger juice and his fingers were smeared with ketchup. 

Dean coughed on his burger bite and slowly finished chewing before he attempted to answer his son’s question. “Well, uh, papa’s not really mad at me. He just sort of got upset about something.”

Jude cocked his head to the right and frowned, “wat?”

Dean bit his lip and sighed, “there’s someone I knew from my past that papa didn’t like. And they contacted me.”

The little boy seemed confused, a small frown on his face. “Otay…” he said a little uncertainty. 

Their dinner ended and Dean cleaned up the kitchen before getting Jude ready for bed. 

Jude was brushing his teeth in the bathroom when he asked Dean “wib paba reab me a story?” He looked at Dean in the mirror and honestly he didn’t know what to say.

“I- uh- I’ll go ask him okay? You finish up and get under the covers and I’ll be right back, okay?”

Jude nodded and quickly spit out the child toothpaste he was using and rinsed his brush like he was taught to do. Dean watched as the boy ran across the hall and into his bedroom. 

Dean hesitantly walked to his- their bedroom and knocked on the door. “Cas? Hey um, Jude wants you to read him a bedtime story. I- I don’t know what to tell him.” 

At first there was no response, but then the door unlocked and Castiel opened it slowly. His eyes were glassy and his hair was a mess. His trench coat was discarded and he was in a pair of Dean’s stretched out sleep pants and grey t-shirt. 

He wordlessly moved past Dean and to their sons room, Dean following slowly after. 

“Papa!” Could be loudly heard, and then a quiet shh following. 

Dean peered into the room, gazing on Cas as he sat in the rocking chair next to Jude’s toddler bed. “Which story do you want to hear tonight?” His voice was rough as usual and Dean was thrilled to hear it after going without it for a whole day. 

“Three lil’ pigs!” He exclaimed, his face bright and excited. 

Cas held up his finger and tried to show Jude that he needed to calm down in order to wind down and fall asleep. The Angel searches through the small bookshelf on the wall next to rocking chair. 

Cas pulled out the book and started to read, Jude’s eyes slowly closing and opening, his mind drifting off until they stayed shut and Cas closed the book. 

The raven haired man returned the book to the shelf and stood up from the rocking chair. His eyes meeting Dean’s before looking away and leaving the room. 

Dean sighed, his arms falling from their crossed position. With his son asleep he headed to his own bed. 

The lamps were on but the main light was off. Cas had instinctively snuggled himself into their bed and pulled the covers over himself. Even if the Angel needed neither sleep nor warmth he liked both. Slowly and cautiously Dean moved towards the bed, pulling the covers off his side and slipping in. 

The bed clearly shifted and Dean looked over to see if Cas would react and when he didn’t the Hunter sighed and rolled over, facing away from his boyfriend. 

Even if it was the perfect time to fall asleep he found himself unable to. His mind wouldn’t let him, not with everything that happened. He couldn’t remember how long he had been there thinking and wishing when he felt shifting and then arms wrap around him. 

His breath paused and he slowly turned over to see Cas was snuggled into his side. Dean carefully finished turning and wrapped himself back around the Angel. His whole body feeling 100 times better with Castiel in his arms.


End file.
